Transfusion
by Lord Raa
Summary: Hot Blood: Helping people overcome the impossible since forever! On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Transfusion

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: Question: When does two plus two not equal four? Answer: When you are referring to a coupe.

* * *

Part 1

* * *

Gendo frowned at the video review of the last Evangelion battle.

"This will not do."

"Sir?" Ritsuko asked, turning to face the bearded man.

"There was a distinct lack of finesse with both the Second and the Third's actions. Either they need to start treating their task with the respect it deserves or…"

"Or what?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Or Dr. Akagi and her technical team need to start upgrading all the units on the double."

"We can only go as fast as the supplies come in," Ritsuko replied. "Besides, there are limitations as to how large a calibre weapon we can fire in the city limits."

"Dr. Akagi, it is time for you to understand the true nature of the Evangelion Project," Gendo said as he rose from his seat. "It is not a mere bipedal weapon system like Jet Alone. No, the Evangelions are a far beyond such mundane capabilities."

"Sir?"

"The Evangelions are Super Robots, Dr. Akagi. And that means we require a blood transfusion. Give me a dozen units of Hot Blood, stat!"

"What are you talking about, Ikari?" the grey-haired man demanded. "Super robots are the product of science fiction!"

"Oh, how little you really know, Sensei," Gendo said sadly as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "If only you knew the truth about the Evangelions and what they were capable of. Alas, your lack of belief in me and the project means that changes are necessary here at NERV."

"What?"

"Fuyutsuki, you must step aside for the greater good."

"B-but who will replace me?" Fuyutsuki spluttered in outrage.

"Either Captain Katsuragi or Dr. Akagi, of course. They have seniority amongst the remaining staff," the Commander explained. "Besides, they're so much hotter then you ever were. You are dismissed, old man; please don't make me call upon Section Two to enforce this retirement."

Kozo Fuyutsuki could only blink in surprise at the way his former student had changed. "What's wrong with you, Ikari?"

"Nothing, old man, not a damn thing," Gendo smiled as he called for his guards. "Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki is relieved of his duties effective immediately. Please escort him to his residence. He is not under house arrest, but he should be aware of the fact that we see all, we hear all."

The black suited men nodded and directed the elderly man out of the office.

"So then, Ritsuko-chan," the bearded man said suavely, "You ready to know the true power of the Evangelions?"

"Ok," the bottle-blonde giggled like a love-struck teenaged girl.

"That's my girl! Now, follow me!"

* * *

Ritsuko was unsure what was going on in her boss's mind. While she had always been attracted to powerful men, the coldness he normally exuded a major turn off. However, there was something in this change in his attitude was bothering her.

Gendo, on the other hand, looked like a massive weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"Ah, Ritsuko-chan, there's something you need to know before I open this door."

"There is?"

"Yes. You see Yui and I had plans for the Evangelions to take a different direction. But we were limited," the bearded man said sadly.

"By the technology?" Ritsuko asked, realising that they were still on the bleeding edge of most of the world's technological advances.

"That was not as big of a factor as you might think. No, we were suffering from a certain lack of power. In other words, it's time for the mid-season upgrade!"

'He's gone mad!' the scientist thought, though she managed to maintain her poker face.

Up until the point where she saw contents of the hidden room.

"Oh my God!"

"Thanks, but you can just call me 'Gendo-sama'," Gendo smirked when he saw Ritsuko's sour look. "But anyway, you yourself know how much we've managed reverse-engineer from our incomplete samples. However, that is but the tip of the iceberg."

"But this shouldn't be possible!" Ritsuko insisted when she saw some photographic analysis of a failed prototype.

"What? Oh, the flight type equipment. Yes, we theorised that the reason we couldn't get it to work was because of the pilot's limitations. That's when we decided to try something with Unit-01. So far that's been useful, but not as successful as we thought. That is why we'll be taking things to the next level."

"And how will we be doing that?"

Gendo stood up to his full height, deliberately causing the light to give him an unearthly tinge. "We need to change the pilots."

"But Unit-01 won't work with another pilot…"

"Not replace, change. Call Shinji in – it's time for that Hot Blood I mentioned earlier!"

* * *

Shinji looked pensive as he returned his phone to his pocket.

"Is something up, Shin-man?" Kensuke asked.

"Dr. Akagi said that I need to go into NERV. Something about a change to the piloting roster…"

"You're hiring new pilots!?" the bespectacled boy bellowed, jumping from his seat. "Please take me with you! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"It's not up to me," Shinji protested weakly.

"But you gotta give me this chance, Shinji! I need this!" Kensuke begged as he fell to the floor. "I'm on my knees here!"

The pilot looked away and saw the look of disgust on the face of Hikari Horaki. The class rep approached him and whispered something into Shinji's ear.

"It's not up to me, but I suppose that you could come with me to see what Dr. Akagi wants…"

"You're the greatest friend a guy could ever want, Shinji!" Kensuke cheered sycophantically.

It was then that Asuka re-entered the room.

"What's up with the idiot on the floor?" she asked.

"They're making changes to the pilot roster," the aforementioned idiot answered.

"What?" the volatile redhead demanded.

"I thought that they'd tell you at the same time they told Shinji," Kensuke smirked as he rose to his feet. "Oh wait, I guess that means that you're not as important as you thin-"

The otaku didn't get the chance to finish his wise-ass comment thanks to Asuka's right hook knocking to the floor, the punch nearly dislocating his jaw.

"The day NERV lets you pilot my Evangelion is the day I'm dead and buried," Asuka growled. "And before you start babbling about there being other units, just what makes you think that you've got what it takes to pilot one?"

"S-Shinji," Kensuke mumbled. "He didn't have any training…"

The Second Child let out a loud mocking laugh. "You hold Shinji up as a shining example of piloting skills? You're even more pathetic than he is! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Asuka…" Shinji said disapprovingly.

"What? Oh, right, sorry about beating up your mentally challenged friend like that."

* * *

"Ritsuko," Gendo said, making the bottle-blonde's head snap up from the Evangelion data. "You will accompany me to the Eva cages."

"Yes sir," the scientist nodded.

The pair walked in silence, with Ritsuko pondering the changes in her boss.

'Why wasn't he like this earlier? What's brought this change on? And why the hell am I suddenly so turned on by him?'

Upon their arrival the bearded man reached out and placed a hand on Unit-01.

"Yui-chan, I know that you never liked the idea of Shinji piloting, but it seems that unless Sohryu improves over night, we're going to have to bring out the big guns. Unfortunately, that means forcing Shinji to man up. I know that we'd hoped for him to reach sufficient manliness on his own, but I must take much of the blame for things turning out the way they have. I had intended him to rise above his obstacles, but it seems that instead of helping, I hindered.

"No, hindered is too kind of a term – I wilfully sabotaged him. I had not realised how little we had in common. But with your permission, I will set things in motion that will bring forth the true power of Evangelion!"

Ritsuko was taken aback by Gendo's honest approach. But that was nothing compared to her surprise when she heard the allegedly inactive biomechanical construct give a roar of approval.

"J-just what are we dealing with?" she asked no-one in particular.

"Oh, and there's one other thing," Gendo added. "These plans involve using Ritsuko. You know, Naoko's daughter."

A deathly silence descended upon the hangar.

"Of course, when you do return, she'll be ready for whatever you plan for her" the Commander smirked.

Again, Unit-01 gave a roar of approval.

"That's my Yui-chan, always so very understanding. Now, here's what I'm planning with Shinji…"

* * *

Asuka dialled NERV on her phone, intent on finding out what was going on and why she hadn't been informed about any potential changes to the piloting situation.

"There's no way they'd leave me out!" she told herself as the call was picked up.

"¬What's up, Asuka?¬" Misato asked.

"What's this I hear about changes to the piloting roster?"

"¬This is the first I've heard about it, Asuka. I'll ask Ritsuko and the Commander for you, but as far as I know, you're still our number one pilot,¬" the Captain said in a placating tone.

"Of course I am, but still, one of Shinji's friends thinks that they're making changes," the redhead added. "That's why he's been called in this afternoon.

"¬Look, I'll get some answers for you, Asuka. If you want to come in with them, feel free. You can find out together if you like.¬"

* * *

Back at NERV HQ, Gendo had called in Misato and Ritsuko to an examination room in the medical wing.

"Ritsuko, prepare the necessary equipment for a blood transfusion. I'm going to give Shinji two units of my blood to start the upgrade process. Misato," the bearded man said, "You may be aware that changes are in progress. One of said changes is the retirement of Fuyutsuki."

"What? Why?" asked the purple haired woman. "Who's going to replace him?"

"In order of your questions: I've removed Fuyutsuki from his position as Sub-Commander of NERV; he no longer fits in with the plans for the Evangelion; and finally you are being promoted to Vice-Commander."

"Wait, why is the title changing from Sub-Commander to Vice-Commander?" Ritsuko asked. "I get that there's a name change, but how does the role differ?"

"It's a pun that only really works in the English language, Ritsuko-chan, which also fits in with my planned upgrades. Remember what I said about a need for Hot Blood? Well, Shinji just receiving Hotter Blood isn't going to cut it – he needs to seriously man up," the Commander explained. "Effective immediately, Captain Katsuragi is now Colonel Katsuragi, complete with pay increase and privileges. However, her most pressing order is to help make a man out of Shinji.

"While I don't care what method you use, Pilots Sohryu and Ayanami are not viable options at this time. Though, I would not be adverse to the idea of you taking the 'hands on' approach. And I think you know what I mean, Colonel."

"Ok… so just to be sure that I'm getting this right, you want me to seduce Shinji-kun 'to help make him a man'? And this is important to the upgrades of the Evangelions?" Misato asked. When she received confirmation, she sighed. "Either you're an impostor or I'm having a weird dream. Which is it?"

"Neither," Ritsuko replied as she reached out and pinched her friend on the cheek.

"Ow," the newly promoted office complained. "Fine, so it's not a dream. But just what sort of thing do you think will come about from this plan?"

"Victory!" Gendo beamed. "I know that it's not what you've come to expect from me, but the revised Project E wasn't going as planned. And because of that, I've had to correct things and go back to something more akin to the original concept."

"And that concept requires something changing in Shinji," Ritsuko added. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen the proof myself, Misato."

"Fine, so assuming that Shinji mans up, what then?" the purple haired beauty asked. "I mean, yeah, Shinji gets a better sync ratio, but what then?"

"When the conditions are correct, you will see an improved Evangelion, one that makes the power of Unit-01's berserker rages look like the first activation tests," the Commander replied. "But a major component of these conditions is belief. Not just in the equipment, but in oneself and in the command staff.

"We will create a virtuous circle of belief that will improve every facet of Evangelion operations. And it starts today!"

Misato could feel the passion in the Commander's words stir something deep in her soul. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before and she wanted more of it.

"You can count me in, Sir," she saluted crisply. "I will do what you need of me."

"Excellent, I knew you were the right choice for this task, Colonel," Gendo smiled broadly.

Moments later, Misato's phone rang. "Yes?"

"¬Ma'am, it's the front desk, there's a situation here.¬"

"What's up? Is Shinji there with one of his friends from school?"

"¬Yes, ma'am, that's there's a problem. His friends is insisting that he's taken in for a piloting aptitude test.¬"

"Does he have glasses?" Misato asked, remembering that Shinji had only two friends in school.

"¬Yes, that's the one.¬"

"Hmm, hang on a minute," the Colonel said, placing a hand over the mouthpiece of her phone. "One of Shinji's friends thinks he's a suitable candidate for piloting. What do you want to do?"

"Bring them both here to the medical wing. Ritsuko-chan, you find some reason to reject him. Make one up if you have to," Gendo ordered. "Then we'll begin the transfusion."

* * *

If Kensuke had been more excited, he'd have been bouncing off the walls as he was escorted with Shinji to the medical wing of NERV HQ.

"Gonna be a pilot! Gonna be a pilot! Gonna be a pilot!" he repeated happily.

Shinji, however, was beginning to regret caving into the otaku's demands.

Especially since Asuka's death glare was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Asuka, but it was the only way to stop him from disrupting class."

"Yeah, and disrupting us at NERV is so much better," the redhead replied sarcastically.

"Ah, you've arrived," Ritsuko said with a small smile. "You must be Shinji-kun's friend. What's your name?"

"Kensuke Aida," the bespectacled youth answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but the fact that you need corrective lenses means that you can't be a pilot," the bottle-blonde said sadly.

"But airline pilots are allowed to wear glasses and Maximilian Jenius wore glasses and he was one of the best fight pilots ever!" Kensuke protested.

"One;" Ritsuko said, ticking off her fingers as she spoke, "commercial pilots don't experience combat situations and aren't at risk of having their glasses shatter into their eyeballs, and two; Maximilian Jenius was an anime character. Or do you really think that a katana is capable of slicing reinforced concrete pillars in half?"

The otaku deflated for a moment. "But what about contact lenses?"

"Have you ever worn contact lenses?"

"No, but it can't be that hard to put them in."

"It's true that they get easier the more experience you have with them. Do you have astigmatism?" the scientist inquired. "Because if you do, then you should know that contacts won't correct it."

"…"

"Don't too feel bad, Kensuke. At least you won't have to experience being boiled alive in the LCL," Shinji said in attempt to make his friend feel better.

"Yeah, plus plugsuits don't agree with that healthy otaku lifestyle," Asuka sniped. "Lots of snacking and very little exercising doesn't exactly go with tight-fitting clothing."

Kensuke bristled. "Stop making fun of me!"

"I wasn't," Shinji insisted. "I was being serious about being boiled in LCL. You remember when there was that black out?"

"Yeah," the bespectacled youth nodded.

"Well, before that, I faced that Angel and I was hit by its beam and it nearly killed me. Count yourself lucky that you don't have to go through that as part of your job."

"I'm sorry, Aida-kun, but we can't accept you as a pilot," Ritsuko said sadly. "But we appreciate your desire to help us out. I suppose that we could hire you for another role. Unfortunately, it wouldn't as glamorous as Shinji or Asuka's."

"Like what? Like being a computer technician?" Kensuke asked, hope filling his voice.

"More like sanitation technician," the scientist answered with an apologetic shrug. "I'm sorry, but the fact of the matter is you're not currently a suitable candidate for our technical staff here at NERV. Come back when you finish high school and we'll talk."

"But that's like four years from now!"

"Yes, and then you'd receive the benefits of a legally binding employment contract. Something you would be able to sign until you're 18 years old. And we are trying to limit our child workforce as much as possible."

"Oh well, I guess that's that. Smell you later," Asuka said, trying to get rid of Kensuke. "And don't try whining to Shinji – he said he'd try and he has. It's not his fault you're no good to NERV."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, Aida-kun, but as much as I disapprove of Asuka's way of putting it, she's correct," Ritsuko admitted. The sound of a door opening to her left caught her attention.

"Ah, Asuka, there you are. Can you give me five minutes?" Misato asked. "It's about the changes to the piloting roster."

"Yeah," the redhead nodded. 'I'll finally know what's going on around here.'

"Misato, I know it's a little beneath your new station, but could you escort Aida-kun out?" the blonde asked. "Unfortunately, he needs corrective lenses and that rules him out as a pilot candidate."

"Oh, that's a shame," the purple haired woman said. "But, unfortunately, that's how life is some times. But still, Shinji-kun does need friends who he can unwind with, so feel free to visit any time you like."

"You mean it?" Kensuke asked. 'I might not be able to pilot, but being around Misato-san makes up for it…'

"Yes, it's important for people to be able to relax. Well, I'm sure that Shinji-kun will see you soon enough," Misato said. "Remember that we need to talk, Asuka, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be in the cafeteria."

Ritsuko turned to Shinji. "Shinji-kun, if you'll follow me, I've got something important to tell you."

Shinji gulped nervously as he was ushered into the examination room.

"F-father?"

"Ah, you've arrived at last, Shinji."

* * *

To be continued…?


	2. Chapter 2

Transfusion

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: Remember that they use the metric system in Japan.

* * *

Part 2

* * *

Shinji blinked as he tried to process what he'd heard. 'He…he called me "Shinji"?'

"Yes, son, I called you by your name," the seated man smiled. "Take a seat, shut your mouth and open your ears."

Reflexively, the pilot did as he was told and sat on the gurney next to his father.

"Right Shinji, as you are aware, there's going to be some changes to the piloting roster. The good news is we're not going to recruit any of your friends. The bad news is, we're not going to recruit any new pilots."

"Oh," Shinji said softly. On the one hand, he was happy that none of his friends were going to have to experience the pain of combat in an Evangelion, but on the other, he would have liked to the chance to be benched for a sortie or two.

"Don't worry about that, Shinji, the first thing that's going to happen is you're going to receive a blood transfusion from me. A couple of units of my blood should make you feel better. After that, you're going to take part in an intensive training course," Gendo explained.

"W-what sort of training course?"

"The sort of training that turns boys into men. You know Captain Katsuragi? Well, she's now Colonel Katsuragi, but not if you fail to man up. She'll be busted back down to captain and forced to repay her salary increase. And we both know that's not fair on her."

"…" Shinji looked down at his feet. 'So many people are relying on me…'

"Shinji, look at me," Gendo said. "I know that I've treated you poorly."

'You can say that again,' the pilot thought bitterly.

"I hope that one day you'll be able to understand my reasons and forgive me. I have but one thing to ask of you: show some belief in my plans."

"The same plans that involved me piloting Unit-01 without any training?" Shinji asked, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Yes," the father nodded.

"Why should I do anything you want?"

"Because you'll gain the respect everyone around you. Especially Asuka. Don't think that I've not noticed how you feel about her," Gendo smiled knowingly. "But if you do this, we'll be unstoppable. All it takes is belief: belief in me, belief in your equipment and belief in you. I have belief in me, in the equipment and in you."

Shinji felt his pulse inexplicably quicken when he processed his father's words. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"Say you believe, Shinji, and accept your destiny as the Hot Blooded pilot son of Hot Blooded parents who brings awesomeness to the masses."

"Father, I believe!" Shinji declared, his right fist clenched tightly.

"Then accept my Hot Blood so that it might ignite the righteous fires in your heart!" the bearded man said, signalling for Ritsuko to initiate the transfusion.

* * *

Misato sat down next to Asuka in the NERV cafeteria.

"So, what's the deal with the changes to the piloting roster?" the redhead asked, getting straight down to business.

"Well, it's a new training course that the Commander wants Shinji to undergo."

"Why him? Why not me or the First?"

"Well, you were all considered for it, but it was decided that you didn't need to improve in the areas that it'll help Shinji, whereas Rei wouldn't benefit at all from it," the purple haired woman explained.

"Of course I don't need it, I'm the best pilot you've got," Asuka preened. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Kaji and signalled to him.

"Ah, hi there, Misato-chan, Asuka-chan," the unshaven men said as he sidled up to the pair. "What's this I hear about you getting promoted, Misato-chan?"

"Oh, are you referring to the fact that I'm now a full colonel?" Misato asked nonchalantly. "Or the fact that I'm now Vice-Commander of NERV Japan?"

Asuka's jaw dropped. "Wh-what? Since when were you in line for that job?"

"Since the Commander decided that there needed to be some reorganisation here."

Asuka's brain quickly came up with a potential windfall from this development. "So, if you wanted to, you could get me an apartment of my own?"

Misato was about decline, but recalled part of her role in the Commander's plan. "There are security issues to be considered. Of course, if you were to live in the Geo-front, then it'd be no problem…"

"Maybe you could come to my house-warming party, Kaji?" the redhead suggested, none too subtly.

"Maybe," Kaji said noncommittally. "But since Misato-chan just got promoted, why don't we have a party tonight?"

"I've got some work to do, so perhaps another time?" Misato deftly evaded. "But don't let that stop two…"

* * *

Shinji and Gendo Ikari sat in silence as the blood was passed from father to son under the watchful eye of Ritsuko Akagi.

'Perhaps this is why Dr. Ikari married him…' the bottle blonde mused. 'I know that I'd have difficulty turning him down if he proposed to me.'

"So, Shinji, how do you feel?" Gendo asked his son.

"I… don't know – I mean, I don't like the needle in my arm, but I don't feel any different."

"Hmm, well, this is only stage one. Wait until Colonel Katsuragi has finished her role in this. Then I guarantee that you'll feel manlier."

Shinji wanted to believe his father's words, but there was a decade of ill-treatment and abandonment to overcome.

"If you say so…"

"I do say so," Gendo replied sternly. "You lack self-belief, Shinji. Don't believe in yourself – believe in me who believes in you!"

Ritsuko bit her lip as she rubbed her thighs together. 'So manly…'

"I…" the pilot started, his very soul in a state of flux.

"You can do it, Shinji – I know about this sort of thing."

"I… I believe in you, Father!" Shinji said, his right fist clenched tightly.

"My son…" Gendo replied. "Let us shed manly tears together as we bond for the first time."

The Ikaris shared an awkward embrace, their first since before Yui had passed away. It wasn't a lengthy affair by any stretch of the imagination, but when it was finished, the pair looked like they had more in common than several days ago.

They turned to see that Ritsuko had been moved by their display of emotion.

"Is something up, Dr. Akagi?" Shinji asked, unsure of why the normally collected woman was wiping her eyes.

"I… I just can't help myself!" she declared and leapt in and embraced the men, forcing their faces into her cleavage.

Gendo managed to push Ritsuko away. "While I look forward to doing some father-son activities with Shinji, you are not on the list!"

"But…" the bottle-blonde protested weakly.

"Shinji is not ready for such things," the bearded man scolded. "His manliness must be nurtured in the correct environment before you could hope to fulfil your fantasies, Ritsuko-chan. In other words, your spit-roasting will just have to wait."

"Her what?" Shinji asked, blinking in confusion.

"Don't worry about that, Son. You just concentrate on what lessons Colonel Katsuragi has for you."

"Yes, Father," the pilot replied. 'I wonder if Misato-san will know what they mean by "spit-roast"?'

* * *

Kozo Fuyutsuki was not a man prone to rash actions. He, like many of his generation, was the sort that considered all the angles when making decisions. Especially when it came to safeguarding the future of humanity.

So he felt that he was right to be concerned about the way his former student, Gendo Ikari, had started to act like some drug-crazed maniac.

"The Committee must be informed," the grey-haired man decided.

* * *

Gendo Ikari was resting in his plush office chair with some light refreshments to aid his recovery after the blood transfusion when the computer started to bleep.

"Ah, the Committee wants a word," he smiled softly. "Let's see what they want."

"¬Ikari,¬" Chairman Keele said with his usual stern voice. "¬We have received some disturbing information.¬"

"And that would be?"

"¬Our sources tell us that things are not going as discussed.¬"

"Sources, eh? Well, that just means that I'm going to have to have Unit-01 pull Fuyutsuki's spine out," Gendo replied nonchalantly. "But what's really bothering you lot? You can tell me, you know what an understanding guy I am."

"¬…¬"

"¬He's gone mad,¬" a voice from outside of the camera shot observed. "¬That's the only explanation for the deviation from the plan.¬"

"Nonsense," the bearded man dismissed. "The plans are back to what they were before the original activations tests."

"¬…Those plans?¬" Keele asked incredulously. "¬And just what has caused you to kick reason to the kerb like that?¬"

"Un coeur ardent ne saurait resté glacé indéfiniment!"

"¬…¬"

"I dare you, nay, I double-dare you to try forcing me to bend to your will. We'll see just how well your conventional weapons match up to a Hot Blooded pilot in a Super Robot. This conversation is over," Gendo declared as he cut the communications link.

* * *

Misato Katsuragi was trying to figure out a way to carry out her orders regarding Shinji. As the Tactical Operations Officer, she was responsible for the pilots' training. That was not a problem.

The problem was how to get a teenaged boy to come out of his shell and "man up" without him thinking that he's being teased or that he's going to get hurt.

The ringing of the phone on her desk startled her slightly.

"Hello?"

"¬Colonel Katsuragi, I have some important news for you.¬"

"Commander Ikari! What's up?" 'Maybe I can get him to reconsider his orders,' the purple-haired woman thought hopefully.

"¬We need to speed up the timetable for Shinji's training. You'll need to go straight in with the big guns,¬" Gendo explained.

"Like what, sir?"

"¬Uncle Go.¬"

Misato blinked. "Uncle Go? Does Shinji have an Uncle Go?"

There was a sigh from the Hot Blooded man. "¬Anyone who works with robotics, whether it's on a production line or on an Evangelion has an Uncle Go. Get some Getter Robo goodness in you and take it from there.¬"

* * *

The average otaku in Japan was not the sort of person that saw people of Misato Katsuragi's beauty in person on a regular basis, so the denizens of the ManGaruumu could be forgiven for pausing in their tracks when the purple haired colonel walked in.

"Hello there," Misato smiled at the youth behind the counter. "I was wondering; do you have any Getter Robo DVDs?"

"I… we do, ma'am. Do you know which version you want?" the spotty young man asked, willing his voice not to break.

"Not really, do you have any particular recommendations?"

"You're interested in classic giant robot anime? Well, allow me to guide you," an older man said, pushing the hapless teenager to one side. "I'm Takeshi Honda, I'm the manager here."

"I'm Colonel Katsuragi," Misato replied. "So, which is the best version of Getter Robo?"

"Well, it depends on what you're looking for. If you have a soft spot in your heart for older animation, then there's the original series followed by Getter Robo G," Honda said as he pointed to the DVDs of the old animated series.

"I don't have time to watch all the episodes," the Colonel said. "Is there a movie version?"

"You mean like with the original Gundam? No, but if you don't have the time to watch all 51 episodes of Getter Robo, then there are a couple of OAVs that might be of interest to you," the manager offered. "Change!! Getter Robo: The Last Day of the World is only 13 episodes long, but its story is not one that I personally enjoyed."

Misato looked at the cover of the first DVD. "I don't know who any of these characters are."

"Ah, well, it is a sequel to the original series," Honda explained. "But there's Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo, which is only four episodes long and is completely self-contained."

The Colonel shrugged. "What's this one like? It looks more interesting than the four part one."

"That's New Getter Robo, a 13 episode re-imagining of the original series. It's quite faithful to the original manga," the manager said. "Well, aside from a few changes and updates. It's got some really good animation."

"I'll take it," Misato smiled brightly.

"M-Misato-san?!" a teenager squeaked.

"Oh, it's Shinji-kun's friend. Hello," the Colonel waved.

"Y-you're into robot anime?" Kensuke asked.

"What can I say, my boss practically ordered me to familiarise myself with Uncle Go's work as soon as possible."

Several of the patrons whimpered as their fantasies seemed to come true – a beautiful woman that had been ordered to share in their hobby. And not only that, it wasn't a girly mecha show, but a truly manly one from their Uncle Go.

After the purple-haired woman walked out of the store with her hips swaying playfully, manly tears were shed.

"Shinji is such a lucky guy," Kensuke muttered as he wiped his eyes.

* * *

Misato called out to the teenagers she lived with. "I'm back, you two."

She was greeted with a grunt of acknowledgement from the redhead and a more polite "welcome back" from Shinji.

"So, Asuka, what're your plans for this evening?"

"Dunno really," the pilot shrugged. "Kaji said he couldn't take me out on a date tonight."

"Oh, what about Hikari-chan?" Misato asked, managing to keep the hope out of her voice.

"I spent most of week with her," Asuka said, her bored tone giving those that heard it a better idea of the situation.

"Hmm," the purple-haired woman nodded. She stepped into her room and pulled out her phone. "Hey, Kaji, can you do me a favour?"

"¬For you, Misato-chan, anything.¬"

"Take Asuka out on a date tonight."

"¬Anything but that, Misato-chan,¬" Kaji quickly corrected himself.

"I wasn't suggesting that you seduce Asuka," Misato countered just as quickly. "Just take her out for karaoke or something."

"¬I don't mean to be difficult, but why should I?¬"

"Because she's not going to enjoy the Getter Robo DVDs I bought for me and Shinji to watch."

"¬Since when do you care about robot anime, Misato-chan? I always pictured you as more of a magical girl fan,¬" Kaji teased.

"Oh well, since you're too busy to help me out here, I'm obviously going to be occupied on Saturday night and not be able to go out for a few drinks with you…" the Colonel trailed off. "But hey, I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles…"

"¬You twisted my arm, Misato-chan. I'll be there in half an hour. Why do you want to watch anime with Shinji, anyway?¬"

"It's the Commander's orders – he thinks it'll be good for Shinji, but I can't see how."

* * *

Misato popped her head into the lounge. "Hey, Asuka, are you sure you want to just sit there pigging out on snack food?"

"What's it to you?" the redhead asked, her mouth full of potato chips.

"It's just that Kaji said he'd be here to take you out soon."

"Pfft," Asuka snorted. "Like I'm going to fall for that one."

"Fine, don't believe me, see if I care that you're not ready when he turns up in half an hour," Misato shrugged. "Your loss. By the way, I'm going to watching DVDs in here shortly."

"What have you got?"

"New Getter Robo."

"Never heard of it," the German girl said dismissively. "What's it about?"

"I'd hazard that it's about robots, Asuka," the purple haired woman answered sarcastically. "But yeah, I'm going to be in here in about a quarter of an hour."

"Whatever, I'm bored with this channel."

* * *

Shinji was surprised that Misato wanted to spend some time with him. It wasn't that his guardian hadn't tried to be friendly with him, but she had seemed to be a lot busier at NERV since Asuka had moved in.

"What are we watching, Misato-san?"

"New Getter Robo," the beer drinker replied as she took her seat next to the pilot.

"Apparently, it's about robots," Asuka added sarcastically. "So, let's get this party started."

Misato pressed the play button on the remote and the three of them were treated to a copyright warning, which was followed by the production company logos.

When the animated menus started up, Asuka let out a disgusted grunt. "Unh, those are some hideous character designs."

"Actually, I like the fact that they're not all androgynous pretty-boys. At least here I know who's a man and who's a woman," the purple haired woman said absently. "But then, what should I expect from a girl who doesn't know manliness when she sees it?"

The redhead growled. "Fine, watch your gay robot show. I'm going to my room; try not to make too much noise when you start playing The Village People afterwards."

Shinji felt uncomfortable as his two female roommates battled for a position of superiority.

"Ah, don't worry about her, Shin-chan," Misato said when Asuka shut the door to her room. "She's just bitter because she's not going to be ready for when Kaji comes here in about, oh, now."

"What?" the pilot asked.

"Oh, yeah, Kaji never was very good at timekeeping. Never mind that, it's time for some Getter Robo!"

Shinji sat in silence as he watched the opening five minutes. 'What was Father thinking when he said that I had to watch this with Misato-san?'

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted the young man's musings on the mental state of his father.

"Ah, good evening, Shinji-kun," the unshaven man smiled. "Is my date ready?"

"Misato-san's watching a DVD with me…"

"Yeah, well, for some reason I agreed to take Asuka out for the night," Kaji admitted. "Is she ready?"

"Err…" Shinji turned to where Asuka's room was. "Not quite."

"Well, who's at the door?" Misato called out.

"It's your darling Kaji, Misato-chan," the long haired man replied as he let himself in.

"Ah, so it's Asuka-chan's gentleman caller," the beer drinker said dismissively. "Asuka! Your date's here!"

"What?" an angry redhead demanded as the door to her room opened up. "Kaji! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you out for karaoke, of course," the scruffy man replied with a smile.

"I tried to tell her, Kaji, but you know what teenaged girls are like," Misato smirked before turning her attention back to her beer. "They just think that they know everything…"

Shinji stifled a giggle before moving back to where Misato was to finish watching the DVD. Taking his seat, the young man noticed that his guardian seemed to be in good spirits.

Before more the pair could catch up to what was happening in Getter Robo, the emergency public address system burst into life.

While the speakers normally announced when an Angel was approaching and various other public safety announcements, the synthesised piece of music that was blaring out of them was unusual.

The fact that it was overriding the TV system and Asuka's radio, despite the fact that the redhead was listening to a CD and there was a physical switch to change function, was quite disturbing.

"What the fucking hell just happened?" Asuka demanded as she stormed out of her room. "What was that god-awful dirge and why the hell did it mess with my stereo?"

Before she could respond, Misato's mobile phone started ringing.

"Ritsuko, what's going on?" she asked after taking a moment to glance at the caller ID.

"¬The Commander has decided that Tokyo-3's PA system was in need of an upgrade. Apparently that tune was worked on by all three of the MAGI and the Commander for maximum psychological impact.¬"

"Well, I must admit that it's catchy, but did it really have to disturb Asuka? I've got to deal with her now," the Colonel sighed.

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" the irate pilot screeched.

"That's only because you weren't ready for your date with Kaji," Misato teased. She turned her attention back to the phone conversation. "So what's going on, Ritsuko? Are we going to have to scramble or what?"

"¬The MAGI picked up an orange pattern a few minutes ago, so the Commander wants everyone back on base in case we need to sortie,¬" the scientist explained. "¬How far did you get with Shinji-kun's training?¬"

"Barely started," the beer drinker replied. "But I'll tell you when we get there, ok?"

Switching her phone off, Misato turned to the others. "In case you missed it, that was the new emergency alarm. The MAGI have picked up what might be an Angel and we've got to go into NERV."

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: A kerb is the edge of a road. Curb, however means to curtail. Next up, the French part of this translates as "Hot Blood cannot be kept on ice forever!".

Next: no references to Emo McNinja in any reviews or this fic is done with. And yes, I've got something planned for the next chapter that will amuse many of you. It is that and a reference in this chapter why this is now rated "M".

Fourth, there are no prizes for correctly guessing the music that plays in the last scene.

I can't think of anything else, but some of you out there might have read some of this. I know that Chi Vayne certainly did - he pre-read it.

Until the next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Transfusion

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: Yer aht of ordah!

* * *

Part 3

* * *

The drive to the Geo-Front was short, yet gave the passengers in Misato's car a thrill ride that they could have done without.

At least, that was what the old Shinji would have thought.

'This is fun,' the normally reserved pilot mused. 'I wonder if Father would let Misato-san's teach me to drive?'

When her car stopped to wait for the transit car, Misato turned to see a small smile on her male ward's face.

"You alright there, Shinji?"

"I am," Shinji nodded.

"I don't know why," Asuka muttered loudly from behind the driver's seat. "How the hell did you get your licence? You sleep with the examiner?"

"No, I did not sleep with my driving examiner," the purple haired woman shot back.

"And another thing, why do I have to sit in the back while Shinji gets to sit up front?" the redhead grumbled.

"I only did it because I thought you'd want to spend some time with your date…"

"Well thanks for scaring the crap out of Kaji!"

The others turned to see the normally suave and collected man looking ashen-faced with his fingers digging into the headrest in front of him.

"I-is is over? A-are we there yet?" Kaji asked in a nervous whisper.

"Oh stop being such a big girl's blouse, Kaji!" Misato chided. "You never complained about my driving before."

"That's because you always put out afterwards," the long haired man replied, still visibly shaken by the ordeal.

"It wasn't that bad, I mean, Shinji isn't complaining," the reckless driver said defensively.

"Yeah, but Shinji always avoids confrontation because he knows he'll lose," Asuka sniped.

Shinji frowned, but said nothing. 'I like that car ride. It was exciting.'

* * *

"Shinji," Gendo Ikari called out to newly arrived quartet. "We're not sure what form this Angel will take."

"Ok, father," the young man nodded. Despite the gravity of the situation, Shinji couldn't help feel somewhat positive about this latest development in his life. "I'll do what you need me to."

"Far be it for me to interrupt this Ikari Love-Fest, but what do you want us to do? I was about to go on a date with Kaji!" Asuka said with her usual dulcet tone. "So what sort of thing are we up against here?"

Gendo cast a pitying look at the redhead before pushing his glasses up his nose. "We are waiting for more data, Pilot Sohryu. In the mean time, perhaps you should prepare to sortie?"

Asuka left with several curses unspoken.

"Are you sure you want that, son?" the bespectacled man asked. "I know what they say about crazy woman sex, but that's a lot of baggage to deal with. Misato and Lt. Ibuki are much better options."

"But…"

"Hell, Rei or that representative for your class would be more suitable," Gendo confided. "Of course, your Class Rep has two sisters…"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"…" Gendo turned to cast a questioning look at his Vice Commander. "And just how far did you get with Shinji's training, Colonel Katsuragi?"

"I… we were watching episode one of New Getter Robo," Misato answered. "Kaji interrupted us about 10 minutes in and then the siren sounded."

"I see," the Commander nodded. "Oh well, I had hoped for you to have more preparation. Still, I have faith in you, Shinji. More faith than I have in Kaji, and he knows why I mentioned the sisters."

The long haired man in question just gave a small smirk and shrug when he became the centre of attention.

Shinji was unsure of what to do next. On the one hand, he seemed to have the paternal acceptance he'd been craving for so many years, but on the other, he had no idea what his father was planning.

When Gendo placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at the man and finally noticed that his appearance had changed since the last time he'd seen him.

The Commander's facial hair had changed. Gone was the Amish-esque neck-beard look that he normally sported. Now his chin was a bare as Shinji's, but the sideburns, despite their length not changing, were wilder and seemed to give Gendo a manlier visage.

"I… I can do this, Father," the pilot said. "What do you need me to do?"

"Wear your plugsuit and prepare to launch. While we're compiling the data, Dr. Akagi will provide you with some music to get you in the right mental state," Gendo smiled warmly.

"Ok, Father," Shinji smiled before leaving for the locker room.

* * *

Asuka was not happy about the way her evening was going down the toilet.

"First Misato kicks me out the room because she wants to watch some boring anime about ugly men and their stupid robots, then Kaji arrives to take me out on a date, but I'm not ready because of Misato and now it's all ruined by the stupid Angel alert that might not even be an Angel!" the volatile girl ranted at the empty looker room.

She knew that she was just venting, but she always felt better after railing against the injustice of her situation.

After evacuating the air from her plugsuit, Asuka reached upwards as part of her warm up ritual. She caught a glimpse of her red vinyl covered posterior and smiled.

"Yeah, like any of the others in my class could come close to looking this good," she smirked. "Oh well, time to show up Shinji."

* * *

Shinji was surprised to see Rei waiting outside the locker room.

"Are you waiting for me, Rei?"

"Yes," the blue-haired girl nodded. "I have been asked to accompany you to the launch area."

Not knowing what else to do, Shinji shrugged and started walking at a comfortable pace with Rei at his side.

"Ikari-kun, there is something that I would like to ask you."

"There is? Ok, I'll answer if I can."

"Ikari-kun, do you not feel as there has been a significant change here at NERV?" Rei asked, her head turned to observe the response.

"… Now that you mention it, yes. I'm not sure what it is, but for some reason when I was with my father in the Infirmary earlier, Dr. Akagi acted a bit weirdly. Something about wanting a spit-roast, but I didn't know she liked barbecued food that much," Shinji replied.

"I am not familiar with Dr. Akagi's preferences when it comes to food," the soft-spoken girl commented.

"All I know is that she doesn't think too highly of Misato-san's cooking," the young man smiled. "What sort of food do you like, Rei?"

"I dislike meat."

"I see, so you're a vegetarian? I didn't know that."

"Ikari-kun," Rei said as the pair walked up to where Asuka was waiting with an impatient look on her face. "I am curious as to what you were planning to do this evening."

"I was going to watch a DVD with Misato-san. She said something about my father wanting me to watch it with her," Shinji answered.

"What? That DVD Misato brought back? I can't believe you'd want to watch something like that," Asuka scoffed.

"What sort of program content would you approve of, Pilot Sohryu?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, something that didn't suck more ass than a liposuction clinic," the redhead said dismissively.

The public address system kicked into life. "¬You would do well to remember that Unit-02 is a giant robot, Pilot Sohryu, which makes you a giant robot pilot. So ask yourself this question: Does Unit-02 'suck ass'?¬"

The Second and Third Children flinched at the rebuke from the Commander.

"Wait, how did you know what I said?" Asuka said, recovering quickly.

"¬Because the surveillance system here at NERV is a bit more advanced than a mechanical television system, Pilot Sohryu. Do you really think I would allow such an important facility to remain unsecured? Especially when my only son spends time here? What are you, an idiot?¬"

Asuka fumed, but turned to glare daggers at Shinji when she heard him snicker.

"Commander, what is the situation regarding the Angel?" Rei asked in her usual calm manner.

"¬We are still waiting for the MAGI to analyse the data, so I want you all to get to the entry plugs and prepare for launch,¬" Gendo said.

"Yes Sir," the pilots saluted at the nearest camera before heading off to the Eva cages.

* * *

Kaji was more than a little concerned about the changes that the Commander had instigated. 'What's up with Ikari? It's like he's a different person... I can't believe that he's the same man that had me bring Adam here.'

Gendo looked down at the pawns in his game. 'They're all still unable to see the bigger picture. It's a shame, but perhaps one day they'll be able to understand things.'

"Dr. Akagi," the Hot Blooded man said, "It is time for the music to begin. Start with Rocks, leading to Gong and then Fire Wars. Be sure that all the pilots are listening to it. You know what to use if Sohryu complains and switches off."

"Yes sir," the bottle blonde nodded. "And after Fire Wars?"

"I'll leave it to your discretion, but remember what we are trying to accomplish. I have some serious business that I need to attend to. Unfortunately, it's something that only I can deal with," Gendo replied before departing the control room.

* * *

Shinji was still unsure of what Ritsuko and his dad had been referring to when he'd received his blood transfusion, so he decided to ask his guardian.

"Misato-san, can I ask you a question?"

"¬Sure, Shinji, what can I do for you?¬"

"When I was in NERV earlier, I heard a term used that I didn't understand. Dr. Akagi said something about a 'spit-roast' with my father, do you know what she might mean by that?" the pilot asked.

Misato coughed in surprise, but before she could ask for more information about the context, Ritsuko started the music.

* * *

In the control room, the Colonel turned to her friend.

"Care to explain what you were planning with Shinji and the Commander?"

"What was that Misato? I can't hear you because of the music that I'm not allowed to mute because it's part of the Commander's new training plan," the scientist replied evasively.

Misato was not impressed and pulled out her sidearm and chambered the first round. "Shall we try that again, Dr. Akagi?"

"I might have been turned on to the point where I offered myself to both the Commander and his son," the bottle blonde replied, sweating profusely. "But before you pass judgement, I don't recall you objecting to the idea of seducing Shinji…"

The purple-haired woman blushed. "T-that's different. It's one thing to help a needy young man discover himself, but to suggest something like being spit-roasted by father and son?"

"It's not Ritsuko-chan's fault she's pure filth, Misato," Gendo replied as he emerged from the shadows. "I guess it runs in the family."

"What?" the two women asked in unison.

"Oh, didn't you know what happened when Naoko joined me and Yui on our honeymoon?" the bespectacled man asked with a smirk. "No, of course you wouldn't know about the time your mother considered a horse to be fine too. You were busy experimenting in college. Don't think that I don't know how close the pair of you came to sharing Kaji."

"H-how did you know about that?" the ashen faced Misato asked.

"You'd be surprised what I know, Misato. But that is now irrelevant," Gendo said, ignoring the fallout from his candid disclosure. "All that matters is the plan. What's the status of the pilots?"

Grasping this opportunity to avoid further embarrassment with both hands, Ritsuko quickly brought up the live feeds of the three pilots with their respective heart rates and brainwave patterns.

"Both Shinji and Rei seem to be reacting positively, but Asuka's being a problem."

"No change there then," the Commander smirked. "Open a channel to Asuka. So, Asuka, what's up with you?"

"¬What's with this music?¬" the irritated girl demanded. "¬It sucks worse than Misato's cooking!¬"

"Have you no taste, Pilot Sohryu? JAM Project makes everything better," Gendo said. "Or perhaps you would prefer David Hasselhoff? I know how you Germanic types love the Hoff."

Asuka growled dangerously.

"What's with the growling? Are you some kind of bitch? Dr. Akagi, do we need to launch the Evas?" the Gendo asked, ignoring the way the Second Child seemed to be turning purple with rage.

"Err… no. It seems we're now in the clear," the faux blonde replied, blinking in surprise.

"¬What? Then why are we still in here?¬"

"Shut up, Second Child," the Commander barked. "The only reason why I haven't had you beaten to death with a 15 inch black rubber cock is because my son likes you. You would do well to remember that fact."

Asuka gulped nervously. "¬Y-yes sir.¬"

Gendo signalled for the connection to be cut. "Now with that sorted, I can finally deal with that serious business."

* * *

As she showered, Rei Ayanami was considering how things had changed around NERV.

'What has caused the Commander to act in such a fashion?' she asked herself. The hot water cascaded over the pilot's lithe form as she recalled the conversation that she'd overheard between Asuka and the Commander. 'Does this mean that Ikari-kun is also going to undergo a similar change?'

The pale-skinned girl thought about Gendo's words and the actions of certain other staff members of NERV. 'I know that Dr. Akagi dislikes me a great deal and is becoming increasingly unstable, but if the Commander's priorities have changed, then I cannot rely on his past actions to prevent the threat of physical assault from NERV personnel. Perhaps I should use a relationship with Ikari-kun to help guarantee my safety, since it seems to be working for Pilot Sohryu?'

Rei shut the water off and turned to where she had placed her towel. 'But how can I be sure that Ikari-kun considers me to be anything other than colleague? Yes, he has risked his life to save mine, despite the availability of a replacement, but I have also seen him do that for Pilot Sohryu.'

As the blue-haired girl dried herself off in a methodical fashion, she considered why Asuka was liked by Shinji. 'Perhaps if I was to become his roommate, then I could use his good nature to ensure my safety?'

Rei paused in her task, the towel pressed against her breasts. 'But surely Ikari-kun would see through such a ploy; the Commander certainly would, and that could enrage him. However, if I was to initiate a physical relationship with Ikari-kun, then I would be safer.'

Looking down, the pilot realised that her right hand was on her right breast. 'This reminds me of the incident when Ikari-kun arrived at my residence and fell on top of me. Would it be appropriate for me to fall on top of him in this instance?'

Blushing lightly, Rei finished drying herself and dressed. Five minutes later, she walked out of the locker room to find Shinji.

* * *

Shinji was standing next to a vending machine with his father and Misato when Rei approached them.

"Ah, Rei, what can I do for you?" Gendo asked as he handed a can of milk coffee to Misato.

"I am requesting a change of accommodation," the blue-haired girl answered. "I no longer believe that my current address is fit for habitation."

Shinji looked a little relieved; having seen the squalor that Rei had been living in.

"I see," the Commander nodded. "You will move in with the Vice-Commander and my son."

"Wait," Misato interrupted. "It's cramped enough as it is with the three of at my place. Unless you're planning to double up with someone, it's going to be awkward."

"Do not worry, Colonel Katsuragi," Rei said. "I will become Ikari-kun's roommate."

The purple-haired woman spat out some of her drink, narrowly missing everyone there. "WHAT?"

"I will become Ikari-kun's roommate," the pale-skinned pilot repeated. "I do not mind being in close proximity with him."

"I see," Gendo nodded. "Rei, can I have a private word with you?"

"Yes, Commander," Rei said as she led the bespectacled man to a more secluded spot. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"You're up to something, Rei," the Hot Blooded man said sternly.

The pilot felt rather intimated by the Commander. It was an unfamiliar and unsettling sensation. "I…"

"You have planned something, Rei. It warms the cockles of my heart to see you go after something you want," Gendo smiled as he placed his hands on Rei's shoulders. "I can see three possibilities for your actions. One) you are infatuated with my son. Two) you are concerned for your safety and you feel that if you are involved with my son, you have a better chance of survival. And the third option is you're planning his demise. Which is it?"

"My goal is mainly the second scenario you mentioned," Rei admitted. "But I have no intention of harming Ikari-kun."

"I thought that was the case, Rei," the Commander smiled knowingly. "For a long while, you were my favourite pilot and because of that, I will allow your plans to continue. But if you allow anyone to interfere with my plans, I will have you eliminated."

The First Child nodded. "What are your plans, Sir? I ask so that I can facilitate them in tandem with my own."

"All in good time, Rei, all in good time," Gendo said cryptically. "However, I can tell you that Shinji engaging in a physical relationship with a female is part of the scenario."

"I see," Rei nodded. When she looked up to ask how she should proceed, the Commander had left. 'It would appear that I must do this on my own.'

* * *

Shinji asked Misato how she felt about Rei moving in with them.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," the Colonel admitted. 'It's going to make things more difficult for me.' "Asuka's going to complain about someone else living with us. Mind you, she seems to like complaining about stuff."

"But where is Rei going to sleep?" the pilot asked.

"As I stated earlier, I will be sharing your room with you, Ikari-kun. Is that not the definition of roommates?" Rei asked as she approached the pair. "I have your father's permission to do so."

"But there's only one bed in my room," Shinji protested.

"Is Ikari-kun's room large enough to contain a second bed, Colonel Katsuragi?" the blue-haired pilot asked.

"Nope."

"I understand your reluctance to sleep on the floor, Ikari-kun so the best option would be to share your bed," Rei concluded. "I shall move in this evening."

As the First Child walked away to make her arrangements, Shinji turned to Misato. "Don't I get any say in this?"

"Evidently not, Shin-chan," Misato smirked. "Still, you think Rei's cute, right?"

"That's not the point," the increasingly flustered Ikari protested. "You don't mind if Rei sleeps in my bed?"

"Is Rei not good enough for you, Son?" a voice asked from behind the roommates. "You know, I never did find out what sort of girl you liked."

"I… it's not that, Father…"

"I think what Shinji's concerned about is what Asuka's going to do when she finds out Rei's going to be sleeping with him," the Colonel explained.

"What concern is it to the Second Child who my son is intimate with? If she wanted to sleep with Shinji, then she shouldn't have acted like a bitch," Gendo replied. "Still, given her parents, her personality isn't a huge surprise."

"Oooh, burn," Misato commented.

"But the discussion about the failures that Asuka called parents is irrelevant at this time," the Commander said with a wave of his hand. "What is important is that you, Shinji Ikari – my son – take this opportunity and man up."

Shinji gulped as he realised that he was the centre of attention.

"You can do this, Shinji. I know you can," Gendo said in a tone of complete confidence.

"But what if I fail?"

"Rei won't let you fail, Son."

* * *

To be continued….

You should know what goes here by now.


	4. Chapter 4

Transfusion

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: We didn't burn them!

* * *

Part 4

* * *

Asuka was angry. This was not unusual, given that the Second Child was a genius that was frustrated by her situation and the actions of others around her.

"The Commander never was very friendly, but what's gotten into him?" she asked the empty locker room as she adjusted her bra. "Misato's up to something as well."

Finally feeling comfortable with her undergarments, the redhead slipped on her dress before coming to the conclusion that there was a huge conspiracy at the heart of NERV that needed exposing.

"Besides, if I don't get to the bottom of this, who will?" she asked rhetorically, flicking her long hair over her shoulder. "Everyone's too blinded by the Commander."

* * *

Kaji was looking for Misato. He was still harbouring hopes of rekindling his romance with the recently promoted woman.

"Where have you gone, Misato-san?" he asked himself.

"What makes you think that I will allow you to have Colonel Katsuragi, Mister Kaji?" a stern voice asked.

"What? Oh, Commander Ikari, what can I do for you?" the long haired man asked, his eyes drawn to the Commander's new facial hair.

"What are you looking for, Mr. Kaji?" Gendo asked.

"I'm looking for Misato."

"And I ask again, what makes you think that I will allow you to have Colonel Katsuragi?" the Commander asked. "I know what you did."

'Crap, what's he discovered?' Kaji managed to keep his face neutral. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"I'll allow you to play your little game, but you should remember what sort of man I am, Mr. Kaji."

Gendo melted back into the shadows, leaving the long haired man to ponder what was going on.

* * *

Shinji, Misato and Rei waited for Asuka to finish getting ready. Apparently, there had been some minor malfunction that had delayed the redhead from exiting her entry plug.

At least, that was what Dr. Akagi had said.

"So," Misato started, "what sort of music do you like, Rei?"

"I do not listen to music very often," the blue-haired pilot replied. "However, I have no objections to listening to the same genre of music that Dr. Akagi played in the entry plug."

"Did you like any of the songs in particular, Rei?" Shinji asked, hoping to get a better understanding of his new roommate.

"I enjoyed the third song the most," Rei answered. "I believe that I know why the Commander would insist on it being played. It seems that he considers combat involving giant robots to be the 'finest violence.' And it is point of view that has great merit."

"But does it have to be so painful for the pilots?" the young Ikari asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Cheer up, Shin-chan," Misato said, clapping her young ward on the shoulder. "You shouldn't be so miserable – you've got another pretty girl moving in with you. I bet half the boys at school would give anything to be in your position."

"Indeed," Rei nodded, not seeing Asuka finally arrive. "Especially if they were to learn that I sleep naked and that I will be sleeping in your bed with you."

"WHAT?" the volatile pilot demanded, her voice piercing Shinji's eardrums. "What are you talking about, First?"

"I will be moving in with you, the Colonel and Ikari-kun," the pale-skinned girl answered calmly. "Since there is insufficient accommodation at Colonel Katsuragi's apartment for me to have my own room, someone will have to share a room and Ikari-kun and I have decided to make that sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? More like he's conned you into moving in so he can perv all over you!" Asuka snorted in outrage. "Why would you want to sleep with him anyway?"

"If you have any objections to Ikari-kun and I entering a relationship, then you should have voiced them earlier," Rei said with the smallest of smiles, a gesture calculated to enrage the redhead further.

"She's got a point, Asuka," Misato agreed. "But I'm tired and it's time to go home."

* * *

The journey home was a quiet affair for the occupants of Misato's car, and they were all thankful for that fact.

Asuka had demanded the passenger seat and had been granted that privilege without any fight from the other pilots. Though, she was beginning to wonder if Rei and Shinji had planned it, given the way they seemed content to sit beside each other.

'What are those freaks up to?' she asked, casting glances at them via the rear-view mirror.

"Ikari-kun, since we are now roommates, I think that it would be appropriate for us to be on first name terms when we are off-duty," Rei said. "Is this acceptable to you?"

"Yes," Shinji nodded happily. "Are you hungry? Would you like me to make you something to eat? I can cook you something without meat"

"I am not hungry at this time, however, I would like to take a shower if that is possible, Colonel Katsuragi."

"Sure thing, Rei," Misato smiled as she absently ran a red light.

'I know she took one after we finished – I heard the water – so why would Rei want to take a shower at our place?' Asuka pondered. 'Feh, whatever, I just want to go home and get some sleep.'

* * *

When the quartet returned to Misato's apartment, Asuka loudly proclaimed that she was not to be disturbed and disappeared into her room before anyone could say anything.

Shrugging, Shinji turned to Rei. "Would you like something to drink, Rei?"

"I do not want to be a bother," the blue-haired girl replied.

"It's not a bother, Rei, I'll be getting Misato-san a beer anyway," the young man said with a reassuring smile.

"I see," Rei nodded before turning to Misato. "Colonel Katsuragi, could I have a towel please? You said I could take a shower."

"Of course, Rei," Misato said, "the bathroom's on your right."

* * *

As Shinji handed Misato her can of beer, he spared a thought for Asuka.

"Misato-san, do you think Asuka's going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine, Shin-chan," the purple-haired woman insisted. "So what do you want to do now?"

What the young man had intended to say was "watch some more of New Getter Robo". However, he blurted out the first thing that attracted his attention.

"Rei."

"You're a cheeky thing, aren't you, Shin-chan?" Misato teased. After a moment of her male ward not moving, she turned to see what he was staring at. "Rei, I don't mean to be rude, but you do realise that you're currently standing naked, what less than three metres from a teenaged boy?"

"Yes," the pale-skinned girl answered as she dried her hair with a towel. It was obvious that Rei's natural hair colour was blue. "I am getting ready for bed, and as I do not wear clothes when I am asleep, it would be logical for me to be naked, would it not?"

Shinji was entranced by the gentle motion of Rei's breasts as she continued to dry her hair.

"You know, I think that you're even bigger than Asuka," Misato said loudly when she heard the door to the redhead's room open slightly.

"What? That can't be true!" was the irate reply from the Second Child as she stomped up to investigate. When she saw that Rei was indeed naked, Asuka let out a screech. "What do you think you're doing? Don't you know what a pervert Shinji is? It's only the fact that we're here that he's not jumped your bones!"

"There's more to Rei than just bones, right Shin-chan?" Misato teased, causing Asuka's blood pressure to jump through the roof.

"So Shinji-kun cannot perform with an audience? I see." The nude girl started to fold her towel. "If that is the case, I will have to wait until we are alone or when you are asleep."

"That's not the problem, First!" Asuka screamed. "The problem is the fact that you're actually going to be having sex with Shinji!"

"But I have parental consent."

"WHAT? What's that got to do with anything?" the redhead demanded.

"The Commander told me earlier that it was acceptable for me to be intimate with his son," Rei answered. She turned to Misato. "Colonel Katsuragi, do you have any objection to Shinji-kun and I sharing a bed?"

"None whatsoever, Rei," Misato smiled happily. "Just try not to disturb others, ok?"

"I will do my best to keep any disruption down to a minimum. Shinji-kun, it is time for bed."

"Ok," Shinji said, not believing his luck. "Are you really sure this is alright, Rei?"

"It is not only acceptable, but necessary, Shinji-kun," Rei replied. "Now, if there are no further objections, I believe it is time for you to 'go through me like a dose of salts'."

The young Ikari was unable to reply as the naked girl took him by the hand and directed him towards his room.

"How can you allow THAT to happen?" Asuka demanded angrily. "Doesn't it bother you that they're going to be doing it in the next room?"

"Could be worse," Misato shrugged. "The Commander could have ordered him to stick it in your pooper."

"…" The redhead shuddered.

"Yeah," the beer drinker smirked. "Count your lucky stars, Asuka. Now shut up and go to bed. Unless you're planning on joining Shinji and Rei…"

"Oh fuck you, you alcoholic slut!" Asuka spat. "Like I could ever want someone like that idiot!"

"Your loss…"

Unable to come up with a witty retort, the Second Child fled to her room, slamming the door loudly, much to Misato's amusement.

'Still, I've never had people doing it while I'm in the same apartment while I'm alone before. It feels a bit weird,' the purple-haired woman mused. "Wait, I'm a hot, sexy woman who's more than a little tipsy and I'm not so much as getting groped? Talk about injustice!"

She quickly rose to her feet to do something – anything about this situation, when the door to Shinji's room slid open.

"Colonel Katsuragi, it seems that sharing a bed with Shinji-kun is not as practical as I had hoped. May we sleep in your bed?" Rei asked.

"Pardon?"

"May we use your bed? Shinji-kun's is too small, even for two teenagers."

"What about me?" Misato asked, feeling rather upset about this latest change. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"With us," the blue haired girl answered calmly. "If you are unsure about this, just consider how much it will annoy Pilot Sohryu and Agent Kaji and how it will help you carry out your orders regarding Shinji-kun."

Shinji blushed at Rei's comment.

The naked girl grabbed Misato by the hand and pulled her into her room. "Do not worry, Katsuragi-sensei, Shinji-kun and I are prepared for whatever lesson you have for us."

"Since when did I become 'Katsuragi-sensei'?" Misato asked as she closed her bedroom door.

"Since it became obvious that you were the best person to teach us about sex," Rei explained. "It was either you, Dr. Akagi or Kaji-san and Dr. Akagi is unstable while Kaji-san is unsavoury and quite possibly unsanitary."

"Well, I suppose that being the lesser of three evils isn't so bad," the Colonel said sarcastically. "So what did you want me to show you first?"

A smile formed on Rei's lips.

* * *

Insert gratuitous smut here

* * *

Back at NERV, Gendo Ikari was enjoying a quiet moment in the Eva cages. He sat down next to Unit-01 with a bottle of beer.

"Ah Yui-chan, it doesn't get much better than this: enjoying a nice cold beer with my wife while our son takes an important step on the journey to manhood."

There was a noticeable silence in the hangar.

"What? I thought it went without saying that I wanted you back in your human form so we could fuck like animals."

Unit-01's eyes lit up.

"Oh, that. You know what Katsuragi's daughter looks like? Well, she's been tasked with making sure Shinji mans-up. Plus there's Rei – she's decided that since Ritsuko's as stable as a house of cards in a hurricane, being close to Shinji will protect her. So yes, there is at least two women you'd sleep with that are interested in Shinji," the bearded man said with a smile. "Of course, one of them happens to be partial clone of you, so that's not a huge surprise, you naughty little thing."

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Transfusion

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: Bald naked space dudes ahoy!

* * *

Part 5

* * *

Shinji Ikari was not entirely sure what had happened during the last 24 hours. He remembered being brought into NERV and talking with his dad. He also remembered that Misato had told him that he needed to watch a DVD with her and that Asuka had declared the DVD well below what she could consider entertainment.

After that though, things started to get a little fuzzy.

"Mmm, Shin-chan," he heard from his right.

"Eh?" the pilot asked in confusion. "M-misato-san!"

When Shinji tried to move, he realised that there was a second set of arms embracing him.

"Shinji-kun, please do not panic," a calm voice said from his left.

"R-rei? Did we, you know, do it?"

"Yes, Shinji-kun, we did indeed have sexual intercourse," the blue-haired girl confirmed. "However, if what I have been led to believe is true, there is still a great deal for Katsuragi-sensei to teach us."

"T-there is?" Shinji asked, his face filling with blood. "Like what?"

"Yes," Rei nodded. "To begin with, there are the simple variations of appendages and orifices."

The young man looked blankly at the girl with the lithe form to his left.

"Katsuragi-sensei, could you provide me with some assistance?"

Misato smirked as she propped herself up on one arm. "What Rei means is there's stuff that you need to learn how to do properly."

"'Stuff'?" the young Ikari repeated.

The purple haired beauty smiled. "All in good time, Shin-chan, all in good time."

* * *

In another room of the Katsuragi apartment, Asuka Langley Sohryu was not happy. It was not an uncommon state of affairs for the redheaded pilot.

"I can't believe that Rei would want to do that with that idiot," the frustrated genius said, rolling her eyes. "And was up with Misato? Why was she fine with it in the next room?"

Getting out of her bed, Asuka sighed as she selected her clothes for the day. As she stepped closer to the bathroom, the redheaded pilot noticed that the door to Shinji's room was open.

"Feh, I bet that pervert left the door open to so I'd see his scrawny ass or his morning wood."

But still, Asuka couldn't resist the temptation for misplaced moral outrage and opened the door.

"Shinji you pervert! I can't believe you…. you're not in your room?" the genius trailed off.

* * *

Back in Misato's room, the Colonel rolled her eyes. "Why does Asuka have to cause so much trouble this early in the morning?"

"I do not know, Katsuragi-sensei," Rei replied. "Perhaps Shinji-kun should have a word with her?"

"Me?" the young man in question repeated. "Why me?"

"Because you're a man, aren't you?" Misato asked with a sceptical tone.

"I guess I am. Ok, but what do I say? 'Shut up, it's time for a sexing up'?" Shinji asked sarcastically as he disentangled himself and climbed off the bed. "Because we all know how Asuka's going to love that."

"I do not see why not, it works for me," the blue-haired girl said as she propped herself up on one arm to watch the naked young Ikari gather his clothes.

Shinji stopped dead in his tracks. He let out a sigh when he realised that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. "Hey, at least I won't die a virgin."

* * *

Asuka blinked as the door to her guardian's room opened to reveal Shinji, wearing nothing but a smile.

"Hi Asuka. What's up now?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you're naked!"

"Ah, the benefits of a college education. Yes, I am," Shinji nodded. "And so is Rei. Oh, and so is Misato-san."

"What?" the volatile girl demanded.

"Keep it down, Asuka," Misato called out. "It's too early to deal with your bitching."

"But…"

"Please be quiet, Pilot Sohryu," Rei added. "Hearing your voice at this time in the morning is not a pleasant experience."

"What would you know about pleasant experiences, First?" Asuka sneered.

The pale-skinned girl got off the bed and walked up to her fellow pilots. "Enough to know that Shinji-kun enjoys it when I stimulate his penis with my hand."

The redhead made exaggerated vomiting noises and actions.

"If I sicken you that much, Asuka, perhaps you should move out," Shinji said with an unimpressed look on his face.

Asuka blinked. 'When did Shinji grow a spine? Why wasn't he like this earlier?'

"I'm serious, Asuka. If you don't like it here, either shut up or fuck off," the young Ikari said, gesturing to the door with his left thumb. "I don't care which it is, just as long as I don't have to hear your bitching."

"W-w-w-what? How dare you speak to me like that! Do you know who I am?" Asuka shouted angrily.

"Shinji-kun," Rei said, "it seems that we need to contact Dr. Akagi."

"What? Why?" the redhead growled, unhappy that her tirade was being interrupted.

"It seems that you've forgotten who you are," the blue haired girl explained.

The Teutonic girl glared daggers at Rei. "I know exactly who I am, First! I am Asuka Langley Sohryu and I'm the best Evangelion pilot!"

"So you've killed Angels on your own, right?" Shinji smirked. 'What's happening to me? Why did I say that? Why am I trying to wind up Asuka?'

"Fuck you, Shinji!" Asuka said as she wound up to punch her male roommate in the face.

Only to have her wrist caught by Rei. "Pilot Sohryu, that course of action would be a mistake."

"What? Is your boyfriend too weak to defend himse-OOF!" the redhead was cut off by a swift punch to the stomach.

"Shinji-kun is a gentleman and would not hit a woman. However, I am not bound by the same rules. If you do not wish to experience similar pain, I suggest you modify your attitude." Rei turned to Shinji. "I am mildly aroused by your handling of this incident, Shinji-kun."

Shinji shrugged. "Well in that case, I guess we should go to my room."

"That is the answer I was looking for," the pale skinned girl said with a gentle, yet genuine smile. "I enjoyed it when you took charge and would like you to do it again."

* * *

In Unit-01's cage at NERV, Gendo Ikari was snuggled up to the purple Evangelion. "Mmm, Yui-chan…"

A startled technician dropped some tools, waking the Hot Blooded man.

"Who's there?!"

"S-sorry, Sir, I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here," the panicking young man said.

"It is alright, I wasn't expecting to end up spending the night here," Gendo replied, putting his glasses on. "What's your task for the day?"

"D-Dr. Akagi said that I needed to work on the armour plating of Unit-02."

"Ah yes, despite being the 'more advanced model', Unit-02 is somewhat lacking in certain areas. Continue with your work."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Asuka was not happy. This was not unusual, given her genetic predisposition towards sub-optimal performance and upbringing. However, the cause of this latest bout of unhappiness was not one of the usual suspects.

No, this time it was Rei Ayanami.

"That little bitch," the Teutonic pilot growled. "I'll get her for that."

"Are you sure about that, Asuka?" Misato asked as she placed a cup of coffee in front of the redhead.

Asuka slammed her palms on the tabletop. "Of course I am! Would you let Ritsuko get way with punching you and walking off to do God knows what with some guy?"

"Depends on the guy, Asuka," the Colonel admitted. "But no, I wouldn't let her get away with gut-punching me like Rei did. But what are you going to do? Rei clearly owned you with a single punch."

"That was a sneak attack!"

"Yeah," Misato agreed. "But do you think that Shinji would let you hurt Rei? You'd have to ambush her, and Rei's popular with Section Two: they'd intervene before you got too far. That does kinda cut down your options for revenge."

Asuka furrowed her brow as she pondered her options. "I know what to do!"

"Oh?"

"I'm not telling you, Misato – you'll just have to wait until the time's right. But you can rest assured that Shinji and Rei will be put in their places!" the redhead said before letting out a maniacal laugh.

'This will not end well…' the purple-haired woman thought with a sigh.

* * *

Back at NERV, Gendo Ikari momentarily stopped washing his hands.

'My Stupid Bitch Sense is tingling. Let's see… it's not Ritsuko or Katsuragi. Ibuki's too sensible to register, so that leaves Sohryu.'

Finishing up, the bearded man dried his hands and left for his office.

"I should prepare for Pilot Sohryu's poorly thought out plan."

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi was not happy that she had missed out on being made the sex toy of an Ikari. While she was not unfamiliar with spending the night alone, being a career driven scientist with various personality quirks, she was beginning to feel that an injustice had occurred.

For some reason, the bottle blonde decided that this injustice felt very similar to the last time she was sexually frustrated.

"He might object at first, but I'm pretty sure I could convince him that him having his wicked way with me is part of his father's plan" she mused as she refilled the coffee maker. "I need a pretext though. I know, I'll call Shinji-kun in for an examination."

Smiling happily, Ritsuko picked up her phone and told Shinji to come in for a check-up.

* * *

As far as Shinji was concerned, his ride to NERV was normal. He kept to himself, maintaining a respectful distance between him and the other passengers. However, it was the way he left the train carriage and walked to the NERV entrances that made those that knew the teenager realise that something had changed.

Compared to his normal morose shuffling, Shinji was walking with a swagger that wouldn't have been out of place on a rock star arriving at his after gig party.

Not that the pilot noticed that anything was different as he approached Dr. Akagi's office. He knocked on the door and announced his presence.

"Come in, Shinji-kun," a female voice replied.

When Shinji entered the room, Ritsuko looked up from her desk. 'Oh, I see something's already changed with Shinji-kun…. Wait a minute, Misato you floozy!'

"Is something wrong, Dr. Akagi?" the pilot asked, noticing the darkening expression on the blonde's face.

"It's nothing that won't be fixed in good time, Shinji-kun. Now, how are you feeling? Is your new training going well?"

"Y-yes," Shinji nodded, a blush forming on his cheeks as he remembered waking up in the same bed as Rei and Misato.

"That's good," Ritsuko smiled. "However, there is something I need to test."

"You do?"

"You know your father's plans involve you manning up, yes?" the blonde asked. She stood up from behind her desk and walked to the door, locking it. "Well, part of the perceived standard for manliness includes taking what you want. You know this, right?"

"Yes," Shinji nodded. "But I don't know what you're trying to get at."

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Wait? What did you say?" the pilot blinked in confusion.

"Do. You. Want. To. Have. Sex. With. Me?" the scientist asked slowly. "It's a simple question, Shinji-kun. It's also a genuine offer; if you're man enough to take it, that is."

Three days ago, Shinji would have fled the room in a tearful panic. However, recent events had changed the young Ikari's attitude towards certain things. Things like how far he could be pushed before he would take a stand.

And thanks to Misato and Rei's actions, he certainly changed his attitude and how he dealt with attractive members of the opposite sex.

"So, Shinji, what's it going to be?"

"…" the pilot seemed lost for words until a flash of inspiration hit. "That's up to you, Dr. Akagi. I believe the traditional choices are 'tits or GTFO' and you're the one by the door. So either you get them out or you get out."

Ritsuko was surprised to see Shinji waiting for her to make the next move with his arms folded across his chest. Surprised, but also rather aroused by his directness.

"Like father like son…"

"And since we're comparing things, we'll see if they're as nice as Misato's."

"Oh yeah, what do you think to the twins?" the blonde bristled at the challenge, quickly stripping down to the waist. She lifted her breasts in her hands. "What do you think?"

"I like what I see," Shinji chuckled before strutting over to Ritsuko. He ran his small hands over her ample cleavage, the combination of delicate touch and air conditioning making her light brown nipples hard. "And I like what I'm feeling. So yes, I want and I'm going to take. Brace yourself, Akagi!"

* * *

Gendo Ikari used the NERV internal surveillance network to track down his son. He, as usual, planned his own journey to perfection.

"There you are, Shinji," he smiled.

"F-father…"

"Walk with me, son, there are a couple of things I need to discuss with you."

The pilot gulped nervously.

"Don't be so scared, Shinji," Gendo said. "I only wanted to ask you how you felt your training was going."

Shinji blushed as he tried to word his response.

The bespectacled man smirked as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know that you just came from Dr. Akagi's office."

"Y-you do? How do you know that?"

"She's got nice tits, hasn't she?" Gendo asked rhetorically, ignoring the pilot's question.

"Y-yeah," Shinji nodded, fondly remembering how close he'd gotten to the breasts in question.

"How do they compare to Colonel Katsuragi's?"

"Misato-san's are bigger… Wait, how do you know how big Dr. Akagi is? Have you… with Dr. Akagi?" the pilot asked, an increasing uneasy feeling growing inside his stomach.

"Dude, I've tapped that ass several times."

"You have?"

"Yeah, and her mom too," Gendo smiled. "In fact, if Ritsuko and Naoko had been on better terms, I'd have had a threesome with the Doctors Akagi. And don't give me that look, Shinji, I know you had a three in a bed romp with Rei and Misato."

"Well, yeah, that's true, but… mother and daughter?" Shinji asked.

"I know it sounds weird to you, but you lack experience when it comes to women. I mean, you would have been Asuka's bitch if I hadn't acted when I did. And no child of mine is going to be a gimp to a Sohryu woman," the Commander said in a dangerous tone.

* * *

To be continued…?

You know what goes here by now.

Chi Vayne was the pre-reader and it was previewed on BYTM (link is in my profile).

Until the next time I decide to update something.


End file.
